Mobile devices may communicate with a wireless network for exchanging various types of data and other traffic. In some cases, demand for data throughput for the mobile devices may be high and may even exceed an available system throughput for the network. As an example, the network may support mobile devices located in relatively close proximity to each other, some of which may exchange data with each other through the network. The network may become congested or overloaded in some cases, such as when the number of mobile devices supported becomes large. Accordingly, there is a general need for methods and systems of enabling communication for the mobile devices in these and other scenarios.